I love you
by Rinaidran Warrior
Summary: A story about Seto and Mokuba. As the two brothers visit their mother's grave, Seto tells Mokuba one thing about the past, and one thing about the future. Mokuba's life is changed forever. Warning: Tearjerker!


Disclaimer: Don't own YuGiOh. 

Warning: Tearjerker.

~

The mother closed her eyes, clutching her babe tightly.  The tiny infant whimpered as the door to the hospital room opened, letting in a small bit of fluorescent light from the hallway.  Finally mustering up her courage, she forced her eyes to open and face the future.

He son stood in the doorway, his father behind him.  The child walked over to her bed and peered at the new child.  She could see the struggle in his eyes, the tears and the strength.  If there were any little creatures that rested on her son's shoulder, telling him what to do, it would not be the standard angel and devil.  Rather, it was a small, fragile little child on one shoulder, telling him to let it all go and just cry.  On the other shoulder, a ruthless soldier, battle-worn and weary, telling him to be strong for others. 

Right now, the mother's soul was being torn apart.  She knew that she would soon be parted from her two children, and she would soon be taken by the Great Destroyer.  She knew that her husband would not be able to go on and raise their children into fine young boys.  She knew that her husband would join her above, brought there by his own hand.  She knew that no relatives would take her children.  She knew that her babies would go to an orphanage.  And she knew that her eldest son would make it out alive, find a way out of what was to be his living hell, and emerge from it confidently, carrying his baby brother.

The only thing she did not know was how to tell her son of the pain he would face.  Slowly she raised her eyes, and met the blue orbs that perfectly matched hers.  They looked at each other for a long time, memories, sorrows and relief passing through their gaze.  And she knew he understood.  

The mother and son treasured that memory forever.  That one soulful look stayed in the young boy's heart, in his mind, in his very spirit.  Of course, they kept it a secret from the father, from the little brother, and from the fates themselves.  Their last conversation was merely a summary of that gaze, of blue meeting blue.  

"Seto, honey, I love you."  _I wish I didn't have to leave._

"I love you too, Mama." _I wish I could stay with you, mama._

"Seto, I'm…dying." _I'm sorry._

"I know, Mama." _It's not your fault._

"Please…promise me something." _Do you still love me?_

"Yes, Mama?" _Of course, mama._

"You now have a little brother.  His name is Mokuba.  Please…take…care…of…Mokuba." _Be his mother, be his father, and be his brother.  He's my gift to you, Seto._

"I will, Mama." _I'll do my best, mama.  As my gift to you, I'll take care of him.  I love him already._

"Goodbye, Seto." _I love you more than the earth itself.  Farewell, my baby._

"Goodbye, Mama." _I love you too, mama.  I'm happy your pain is over.  Farewell, my mother._

~

**Adina Takashi**

**1968-1993**

**A beloved wife, mother, and friend to many**

The small bouquet of flowers dropped onto the small mound of dirt, now grown over with grass.  The one bouquet was soon followed by another, and the hands that had dropped the flowers joined.  A small voice could be heard.

"Big brother, why do we visit mama's grave every time it's her birthday?"

Jou put his arm around Shizuka, leading her through the graveyard, and listened carefully for the source of that voice.  It reminded him of the question Shizuka had asked long ago…

_"Big brother, why do we both have to visit Daddy when it's his birthday?"_

_"Because he's our daddy, little sister."_

_"But daddy's mean.  He doesn't love us."_

_"Shizuka, daddy really loves both of us, it's just that he's sick.  The adults call him an alcoholic, and it means that he drinks lots of beer and he can't stop.  The beer makes him mean, but he still loves us."_

_"…I wish you could take care of me instead of mommy.  I wish we could just go live somewhere nice like in the forest, and we could take care of each other."_

_"Sometimes I wish that too, little sister.  But if we left, who would make sure that mommy and daddy don't get in trouble?"_

_"Teehee, you're right, Jou.  Let's go visit Daddy."_

Jou's father had passed away a year ago, and now he sort of lived with his mom.  He spent most of his time with Yuugi and Honda, though, and by alternating between sleeping at Yuugi's and Honda's houses, he barely had to spend any time at home.  

Right now, Jou and Shizuka were visiting their father's grave…on his birthday.  They had stopped when they heard a very familiar voice…

"Little brother, there are a lot of things I haven't explained to you.  Before, I thought you were too young…but now you're ten years old.  You've turned out to be a wonderful person so far, and I think you're ready.  So I have four things to tell you."

Seto sat down on the grass, staring at the grave.  Mokuba sat down across from him.

"The first thing I have to tell you is that Mom knew."

"She knew what, Seto?"

"She knew that Dad was going to die.  She knew that we were going to be sent to an orphanage," Seto said quietly.  Angry tears formed in Mokuba's eyes.

"How did she know, Seto?  Why didn't she do anything?"

Seto met Mokuba's eyes.  "The reason she didn't do anything is because she was exactly eight minutes from death when she realized.  And, as for how she knew about Dad…that's the second thing I need to tell you, little brother.  Dad didn't die in a car accident."

The tears threatened to fall as Mokuba stared at his brother.  "What do you mean, Seto?"

"It wasn't an accident.  Dad drove his car off a cliff so that he could be with Mom.  He loved us both, but he loved Mom more."

"No.  I don't believe it, Seto."

Seto shrugged.  "I know, little brother.  It's a hard thing to believe.  But the third thing I have to tell you…Mom didn't actually tell me this.  Just before she died, we looked at each other, and…I don't know what happened.  I just understood.  I saw it in her eyes, and she saw it in mine.  And…before you say…that you don't believe me…would I ever lie to you, little brother?"

Mokuba shook his head, tears now freely running down his face.  "I'm sorry, big brother.  I do believe you.  And…isn't there a last thing you need to tell me?"

Seto turned his face skywards, closing his eyes and taking one of Mokuba's hands in both of his and holding the smaller hand up to his heart.

"Mokuba, soon you're going to grow up.  Soon you'll be able to take care of yourself, and you won't need your old brother anymore."

Mokuba shook his head.  "I'll always need you, Seto."

"There's going to come a time when you're so big and strong and smart that I won't need to protect you.  And when that happens, I really don't have much to do here."

"Here?"

"Once my purpose of protecting you is fulfilled, I'm leaving.  It will be hard for you, because you'll never see me again, but at least we'll both be happy."

"Big brother, you're leaving?  Where?"

"To go live with Mama and Daddy.  Hush, let me finish.  When I'm up in the sky, I'm still going to watch over you, little brother.  Even though my body won't be around, you still have my heart.  And…could you promise me something?"

Mokuba's sobs subsided slightly.  "Yes, Seto."

"When I die, I'm going to call for you in my last moments.  Would you please…please give me one last hug, while I'm dying?  So I can die feeling loved?"

"I…will, big brother.  But why?  Why do you have to go?  Please stay, Seto, please stay.  Don't leave me like Daddy did."

"It won't be for a few years at least, Mokuba.  But remember this all your life: even if I can't hug you, tuck you in, hold your hand, or sit you in my lap, I can always send you a message when you really need it.  Just to say I love you."

Jou let a tear fall down his face, and slowly left the cemetery with Shizuka.

~

Twelve Years Later

~

It's been four years since Seto died.  As my eighteenth birthday approached, I knew that it was going to happen soon.  On my birthday, Seto took as many painkillers as he could, and called for me.  I rushed into his room, and he was on the floor.  Just like I promised, I hugged him, tears falling freely.  He hugged me back, and told me to call whenever I needed him.  I said I would, then told him that I loved him.  His last words were 'I love you, Mokuba.'

I'm married now, to a woman called Ayumi.  I dated her for three years, and Seto loved her like a little sister.  When Seto died, I told her that I was fine.  And I wasn't lying.  I can still feel Seto's presence.  It's strange, our first child looks just like he did, even though Ayumi has long black hair like mine and charming green eyes.   We just can't figure out where his brown hair and cobalt blue eyes came from.  We named the little one Christian Seto, after my father and beloved big brother.  

When we had our firstborn, Shizuka and Jou were the first to visit us.  Shizuka became my best friend, next to Ayumi, after she told me that Seto had been her crush before he died.  Jou was a really good friend of mine as well.  Him and Shizuka are both married like me, Jou to a woman I know vaguely named Mai, and Shizuka to a young man named Roy.  

When Ayumi fell ill just after giving birth to Christian Seto, I was distraught.  I thought that she would leave us.  That terrible night, I sat on my windowsill and prayed.  I prayed for Ayumi, our baby, and our future.  Nothing happened.  Ayumi stayed in the same condition.  That night I turned to the one person I knew could make it better.

_Seto.  I need you, big brother.  I'm scared for Ayumi and the baby.  Please, Seto, I need someone to hold my hand.  _

As I stared out the window, the sky was suddenly illuminated by a shooting star.  It flew across the sky, leaving a trail of stardust.  Tears blurred my eyes, and through my tears, I was sure I saw your face in that comet, grinning at me like you did before the orphanage.  The next morning Ayumi miraculously recovered, and I got to hold our baby.  The doctors told me it was a miracle.  I told them that my big brother had always had a talent for making miracles happen.  Even though they looked at me like I was insane, I finally knew that Seto was still watching over me.

_Well, _I think, looking at the sky, _I owe you one, Seto.  Thank you, big brother.  And wherever you are, always remember that I love you._

Up above the curtain of clouds, with his parents on either side of him, Seto smiled.  He was proud of his baby brother.  "I love you too, Mokuba."

~

RW: …*is trying not to cry*

Seto: *is trying not to cry*

RW & Seto: *look at each other and burst into tears*

RW: *clinging to Seto* You died!

Seto: Actually, you killed me…

RW: No, I just killed Otogi.

Otogi: *is dead* 

Seto: So that means **I** killed myself?

RW: *runs away crying* 


End file.
